Demigods and Wizards on Facebook? Safe yourself!
by Darth Golondor
Summary: Just the usual craziness among demigods ans wizards. Just this time on Facebook. Takes place in my AU.
1. Discovering Facebook and Brason

**Demigods and Wizards at Facebook? Safe yourself!**

 **Before you read the story please read this note. This takes place in my AU. I haven't written the story for it yet. But you'll need to know some things about this AU (no this is not a spoiler, this are just a few necessary hints and my story will be a prequel to this Facebook fanfic) :**

 **the Wizards and Demigods met each other after the Half-Blood Prince and the Son of Neptune, because of an allegiance between Gaia and Voldemort**

 **this after the war, so everyone is friends with everyone (yes everyone, even if I had read some stories where Ron was written like a brainless idiot and treated Nico and the others like dirt, so no Ron is cool with the demigods, I seriously don't understand the hate on Ron) (expect Octavian, nobody likes him, but hey he is dead anyway (or is he? *mysterious sound*))**

 **the characters could be OOC, but hey this is a Facebook story**

 **the main ships are maintained**

 **between Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and Hogwarts are a magical portals, so people can travel between these three destinations.**

 **Ron has a secret twin sister named Rebecca, who he found out about in the prequels to this Facebook fanfic, and she is lesbian by the way.**

 **Naruto characters will also make a small appearance (some of the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson character were send into the Naruto dimension for a short time, so they know each other and they helped each other in their wars)**

 **Yeah, that was it pretty much it. Hope you like it. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. Hope you enjoy it. Please review it.**

 **UPDATE! IMPORTANT! Because someone reminded me friendly that a chat format was forbidden, I changed my style of the story a little bit. Nothing bad, just take it as a bonus addition. The second chapter will be updated soon, then the third chapter will follow. Till then have a great day guys.**

 _ **Bold and italics: commented**_

 _italics: thoughts_

 **Ron's POV**

Ron was laying in his bed with his new Laptop which he got from the school. The teachers decided that it would be a great idea to use muggle technology technology so they would understand the muggle world. Ron at first was skeptical, but then he discovered all the things you could do with the internet. Right now he was logging in on Facebook to check out the news. What he saw shocked him. He got 73 new friend requests. He rubbed his eyes. Something was definitely off. He scrolled down the list and found out that those were all demigods who send him the friend request. He sent Leo a message, because he probably know what was going on being the head techno freak in the camp.

 _ **Hey, I just got 73 new friend requests, all from demigods. WTF?** _ He wrote. A few seconds later a text from Leo popped up.

 _ **Check my profile, then you know what's up. And 73 new friend requests? Crazy dude**_ ㈳6.

Ron immediately went on Leo's profile. Then he saw his status update:

 _ **Hey guys. I've programmed a monster-proof Internet, so everyone can use Facebook without any interruptions from any beasts. The McShizzle rocks.**_

 ** _Piper Mclean, Jason Grace and others_ _4_ _63 like this_ _comment._**

Now Ron finally realized what was going on. Demigods weren't supposed to use technical devices because they attracted monsters, but Leo fixed it. Now the demigods could use at least the Internet. _Didn't knew that I knew so many demigods._ Ron shrugged his shoulders. Probably he didn't knew most of the demigods there, they probably just knew his name, because he was a war hero. He looked at the comments.

Piper had written: _ **Thanks, Leo.**_

Ron decided to also leave a comment, to congratulate them.

 _ **Cool, now you guys can chat with us.** _ He wrote. Seconds later a comment from Percy popped up.

 _ **You guys have Facebook too?** _ Ron rolled his eyes. Didn't he just sent me a friend request. Maybe he really didn't know, but knowing Percy I wouldn't be sure with that. Ron wrote back:

 _ **Yeah, we just got it last month. The teachers decided that using muggle technology would improve our knowledge and relationship to muggles.**_

He had just finished that sent sentence, when a few seconds later a comment of Leo showed up.

 _ **How in hell, did you learn how to use a technological device. Last time I saw you, you didn't even know how to say things like Internet.**_

Ron rolled his eyes. This was so typical for his friends to tease him about that. He thought for a moment then commented with a sassy comment:

 _ **Well, I'm just a natural genius.**_ ㈳5

He was satisfied with his answer. But only a few seconds later he saw a comment from his girlfriend.

 _ **Let's say, I wasted a lot time in this month with him.**_

 _ **Harry Potter, Leo Valdez and 37 others like this comment.**_

Ron pouted. Well she couldn't see him pouting, but it was the principle that counts.

 _ **Oh, come on babe. You know you liked those hours.** _ He wrote back. He definitely knew that Hermione enjoyed their late-night-session with more and less learning and with a little bit pleasure, if you know what he meant.

 _ **Oh well, it was a nice time. Never saw you so encouraged before when you learned something.**_ ㈳5 She commented back.

Ron grinned. _**See she agrees with me.**_ He thought. But just as he thought he won that battle, a comment of Harry popped in.

 _ **Ah, get in a room guys!**_

 _ **George Weasley, Percy Jackson and 103 others liked this comment.**_

 _As if he didn't do anything different with Ginny._ Ron thought. He quickly put an sad emoji in the comments: ㈶2. Then he shut down his computer and went to bed.

 **Jason's POV**

Jason couldn't believe it. He just crossed the border to Camp Jupiter for a visit there and a brick hit him again! Seriously what was the problem of the brick. He immediately posted this on Facebook:

 _ **Went to Camp Jupiter yesterday. Was immediately hit with a brick again when I crossed the border.**_ ㈴9

 _ **Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean and 23 others like this comment.**_

A few seconds later the first comment popped in. It was from Percy.

 _ **Seems like someone is attracted to Bricks.**_ ㈳6

Of course Percy would use that to tease him. He wanted to write back as a comment from Leo showed up.

 _ **Brason for ever!**_

 _ **What?**_ Jason wrote back. He didn't knew anything about this Brason. What was Leo planning again? A few seconds later he got his answer.

 _ **Dude, it's your new ship. You and Brick would make the pair of the century.**_

Jason facepalmed as he read the comment. Only Leo would write something like that.

… He commented.

 ** _I think it's a good match. Both like it to fall from the sky._ ㈳6 ** Percy wrote.

 _ **Leo Valdez likes this comment.**_

 _Oh no, now all of them are going to tease him._ Jason knew this was going not to be good.

 _ **Guys …** _ He wrote to warn them. He was already annoyed by this whole thing. Why did he post that comment?

 ** _And it does never complain to you, sounds like a perfect girlfriend._** ㈳6 Harry from the wizarding world wrote. _Oh great, now the wizarding community is teasing me too?_

 _ **Piper, help me.**_ He searched for his girlfriends' help, hoping she could stop this whole thing. What he read next totally disappointed him.

 _ **Sorry babe, but I find this hilarious. This is the only ship with you and another person that isn't me that I like.**_ Piper commented.

 _Now my girlfriend too. Seriously?_

Now his friends were on fire.

 _ **Careful with you words, Beauty Queen. Who knows, if he doesn't already have an affair with it behind your back. ㈵0**_ Leo commented and a second later a comment from Ron showed up.

 _ **You can already see his face flushing as we are talking here.**_

 _ **Guys …**_ Jason tried a last time to stop them. Well he failed.

 _ **Don't worry baby bro. It's nothing to be embarrassed of. I hope you didn't already went too far with your relationship.**_ His sister commented. He looked at the comment incredibly. His own sister just told him that he shouldn't have sex with a BRICK! Jason put his head in his hands he was so embarrassed.

 _ **THALIA!**_ he wrote angrily back.

 _ **Can I be your best man at your wedding, Sparky?**_ Leo commented after his outburst. That was it. That was the last straw. He had enough from all of them. Annoyed by them all, he logged off and went to bed. He didn't saw that three person after him have commented on his post.

… _**So anyone wanna prank Jason by putting bricks into his cabin? (Leo)**_

 _ **I'm in. (Percy)**_

 _ **Me too. I'm coming through the portal. (Ron)**_

Jason was fuming. How dare they put hundreds of bricks in his cabin, while he was sleeping. If he ever found who had done that, let's say they wouldn't get out of the infirmary for a few days. He immediately posted it on Facebook.

 _ **WHY IN PLUTO'S NAME THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF BRICKS IN MY ROOM!**_

 **Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez and 43 others like this comment.**

 _ **Brason for ever!**_ Was the first comment from Leo. Jason looked angrily at the comment. Of course it would be Leo who done that. He was teasing him yesterday all day long, because of it.

 _ **Valdez…**_ he wrote back angrily typing the keyboard aggressively.

 _ **You already had your first kids. I'm gonna be an uncle.**_ ㈳8 Leo wrote back taking it all as a huge joke. Jason was cooking inside. He had finally enough of this whole teasing. _That's it._

 _ **VALDEZ, GET HERE INSTANT NOW, SO I CAN THANK YOU FOR THIS GIFT!**_ He typed that commend so strong that he almost destroyed the keyboard.

Leo immediately defended himself. _**Woah, dude, it wasn't me who did this.**_

Jason raised his eyebrows. Was he kidding him? _**Then, who did it?**_

He could already see Leo grinning at him as wrote the next comment. _**It was destiny, don't you see it?**_

 _ **Valdez…**_ Jason was just before he exploded.

 _ **Alright, it was Grover.**_ Leo commented. Jason rolled his eyes. _Really, Leo? You think I believe that Grover did that? Grover?_

 _ **Hey leave me out of this! I had nothing to do with that. Besides you, Percy and Ron are responsible for this.**_ Grover immediately responded snitching the three of them

As Jason saw who had done this to his beautiful cabin, he was already planning a revenge. _**Valdez…**_ They were so gonna to get it.

… Leo commented. Jason smirked. _Oh, yes, didn't think I would find out about that, what?_

 _ **This is your end. And Percy and Ron, you're the next.**_

 _ **Ho eeze thees Percy, you mention. I don't no thees peeeple.**_

Jason facepalmed at Percy's comment. _Seriously Percy, seriously?_ Sometimes he wondered where that boy put his brain away. _**㈴9 Seriously Percy. Your name is on the chatboard.**_

 _ **I better go back to Hogwarts.**_ Ron commented.

 _O_ _h, you're not. Nobody escapes my wrath._ ** _Yes, should you better run._**

Just before he logged out of Facebook to chase those idiots, he saw three comments which showed up.

… _**Percy, Ron, I think we should listen to him.**_ Leo wrote. _Good so, they fear my revenge._

 _ **I don't no anee Percy. I am Aquaman.**_ Percy commented. Jason had no words for that, and Leo too as it seems.

㈴9 **_(Leo)_**

Jason shut down his computer. He now had to deal with three idots.

 **Hermione's POV**

I was searching on Facebook for news when I saw an interesting post from my best friend **_(yes, they are both best friends, not really shocking, knowing that both of them are the brains in their group)_** Annabeth. When I saw the post I immediately facepalmed.

 ** _Today I saw Jason chasing angrily after Leo, Ron and Percy – who was wearing a Aquaman costume – while he was hitting them with lightning. Yup, just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood_**.

 _ **Thalia Grace, Ginny Weasley and 137 others like this comment.**_

Hermione sometimes really couldn't believe why she dated Ron. This was another example of the idiocy of the male population. Apparently Calypso had the same thought.

 _ **Sometimes I wonder, why we even date these idiots.**_

 _E_ _xactly my words._ Hermione knew a lot, but love was a great mystery that she would never solve.

 _ **This is a question, that even I can't answer.**_

Hermione just wanted to log out of Facebook when she read a comment from Rebecca, Ron's twin sister.

 _ **Thats why, my friends, I am a lesbian.**_

Hermione shook her head in amusement. _Oh Becca._ She could definitely see how she was related to Ron. With that she shut down her computer and began to read a book.

 **Hope you liked it. And before you guys ask. I don't hate Jason. I like him as a character. I like all of the seven. I just can't hate any of them. This brason fic is just a example for a exaggeration. I will use a lot of exaggerations to make this fic funny.**


	2. Solangelo and soulless gingers

_**Italics and bold: comment**_

 _italics: thoughts_

Ginny's POV

Ginny was bored so she decided to check what's going on Facebook. She saw on her notifications that her boyfriend Harry had posted something.

 ** _Having a good time at the burrow._** ㈳5

 **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and 23 others like this comment.**

Ginny smiled at that. Harry was staying at the burrow until she and him found an apartment for where they could live. She immediately liked this post. She looked to see her brother George commenting on that post.

 _ **No better place in the whole world. It's good to have you here Harry.**_

 _ **Couldn't said it better bro.**_ Ginny commented. She was glad that George was finally recovering from Fred's death. His death really took him hard and with the help of his siblings he is finally opening himself up a little more again. A few seconds after she posted her comment she a comment from her brother Ron showed up.

 _ **Oh please, we all know you only agreed to that statement, because you want a snog from Harry.**_

 **Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and 12 others like this comment.**

Ginny rolled her eyes. HE was definitely not in that position to say that.

 _ **You can't talk, you're attempts to get Hermione to snog you are pathetic.**_ She immediately posted, hoping this would tick him off. But then she saw his reply and she wanted to puke.

 _ **At least I was successful.**_ ㈴2

 _ **Ah, mental image.**_ She typed in. Why, why did he had to write that? She never knew her brother could be that cruel.

 _ **Hey guys, could you please have your sibling quarrel not on Facebook. It's kinda public, so everyone can read your stuff.**_ A comment of Percy popped in. Ginny didn't really notice that they were haven a quarrel.

She wrote back. **_Fine._** And at the same time her brother Ron also commented. **_Fine._**

 _Wow, me and Ron agreeing on something. Miracles do happen._ The next comment of Leo just made her eyes roll. Seriously that boy had serious issues.

 _ **Yeah, besides you know that all da ladies just want the HotMcShizzle, so your both attempts are pathetic compared to mine.**_

Ginny decided that she would just be speechless about that, because there were no words for that.

… She typed in. Ron also typed that in a few seconds later.

 _ **I wouldn't say that your attempts are great. Last time you wanted to surprise me, you gave me a tiny mechanical octopus. And the first thing it did was spitting ink on my dress.**_

 **Ron Weasley, Annabeth Chase and 76 others like this comment.**

As she read this comment she fell over laughing. Who knew that Calypso could be that funny? And this was so typical Leo to give his girlfriend an not working technical device. She definitely liked this comment.

 _ **Callie!**_ Her boyfriend typed in. Ginny only could imagine how embarrassed Leo was now. _Serves him right._ Ginny continued to laugh until she saw the next comment. It was from Percy.

 _ **Wait, does that mean, you're bi, Leo?**_

Ginny reread the comment again and again. Where did he come to that conclusion?

 _ **No! Why would you think that?**_ Leo commented defending himself. Looks like he isn't. _Or he is lying._

 _ **Because you said that to Ginny and Ron that both of their attempts were pathetic. And Ginny's got a boyfriend, so I assumed that you would like boys.**_ As she read that comment from Percy she facepalmed. Seriously how could somebody be that dense, not even Ron was that daft.

 _ **Seriously, Percy. ––_––**_ Leo commented. The reply from Percy was too much for her.

 _ **Look, a whale!** I seriously need new friends_ she thought before shut down her computer.

 **Ron's POV**

Ron was searching through Facebook for something interesting until he found a post from Nico di Angelo. He didn't liked that guy at first when he met him, but then he saw him confessing his sexuality towards cupid and afterwards they bonded over there insecurities. They were now great buddies.

 _ **Was just spending some time with Will, when suddenly a choir full of Aphrodite girls began to sing a "Solangelo Song" with Percy and Jason as lead vocalists and posters with the title "Solangelo forever" were flying around the camp. My only thought was: How did I end up with a bunch of mentally disabled people.**_ Nico wrote.

 **Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean and 153 others like this comment.**

Ron smiled at that. It was great to see that so many people cared about Nico now. That poor guy deserved some happiness after all he went through. He looked at the comments.

 ** _I feel with you Nico. I not only have weird siblings, but also an idiot boyfriend._** **_–_–_** Piper commented. Ron laughed at that. He really felt sorry for Piper for having such crazy siblings. And he knew what he was talking about. He had met their mom, because apparently _Romione_ was now her OTP and the new Percabeth.

 _ **Hey, I only did it for Nico's happiness. He and Will would make such a great couple.**_ Jason stated. _Right so mate. Defend the Solangelo club. We must succeed._

 _ **For the last time, Grace, my personal life is none of your business.**_ Nico replied. _Oh, come on, I know you secretly like it, Neeks. Just admit it, nobody will judge you by it._

 _ **Yes it is. You're our bro, Neeks. We need to make sure you stay happy.**_ Percy commented. Ron totally agreed with Percy.

 _ **Wisely said, mate.**_ He typed in.

 _ **Thanks bro.**_ was Percy's reply.

 _ **Why…why me?**_ Nico posted in the comments. Ron felt a little bit bad, because nobody was leaving Nico alone, but that guy needed it. He were just too dense to see the truth. _Like I was._

 _ **SOLANGELO!**_ a comment suddenly showed up. And it came from Silena Beauregard. Ron's jaw dropped as he saw that comment. Ron rubbed his eyes. Wasn't Silena dead for years? Is that a joke? The next few comments said everything about the reaction of the others. They felt the same as him.

㈸2 _**(Percy)**_

㈸2 _**Annabeth)**_

㈸2 _**(Piper)**_

Nico was the first one to recover from his shock.

… _**Silena, shouldn't you be dead?**_ He asked.

 _ **Oh don't worry Nico honey. I did not arise from the death or something. We have free Wi-Fi in Elysium. The others are online too. Say hi guys.**_ she like something natural that dead people were online commenting on posts. The next two comments were even more astonishing.

 _ **Sup. s**_ aid Charles Beckendorf.

 _ **Hi.**_ commented Luke Castellan. Ron was speechless. What in merlin's underpants was going on. Nico was apparently as speechless as him.

… _**(Nico)**_

Suddenly two more comments popped in.

 _ **Tartarus has Wi-Fi too.**_ It came from no other than from the king of the titans Kronos.

 ** _And a very good one too. Come to Tartarus, we have great Wi-Fi and Cookies._** ㈳5 This was from Voldemort. Ron was staring at the screen in total shock. What in hell was going on! How come that the most evil persons in the world were now online and chatting with them. _Hmm, although the offer with the cookies sounds good._ He shook that thought off. He would rather starve than go to Tartarus. The reaction of his friends weren't better than his.

㈸2 _**(Percy)**_

㈸2 _**(Annabeth)**_

㈸2 _**(Piper)**_

㈸2 **_(Harry)_**

㈸2 **_(Hermione)_**

Ron quickly recovered from his shock and wrote under all those shocked faces. _**What in merlin's underpants.**_ _At least it can't get weirder_ he thought. He thought Ron.

 _ **Go away guys. Nobody wants you.**_ Silena commented.

 _ **Hmpf. Fine.**_ Kronos replied, apparently insulted by that. Then he and Voldemort logged off.

Then Silena commented something again. _**Well, that was interesting. If you ever need some relationship advice, Nico, I'm always there for you.**_ After that she logged off.

… Nico wrote. _Exactly my thoughts mate._

 _ **Well, that was interesting.**_ Will Solace commented. _Oh his "boyfriend". This is going to be interesting._

 _ **You mean the part with Solangelo or the part with the underworld having Wi-Fi.**_ Nico replied. _Both._

 _ **Both.** See, he agrees with me. **By the way, you and I need to talk in private now.**_

 _ **Will…**_ Nico commented. He obviously felt uncomfortable with it. Ron smirked. This was definitely going to be interesting.

 _ **Now.**_ Will commanded.

 _ **Fine.**_ Nico replied. Then he and Will logged off.

… Percy typed in. He was probably still paralyzed by all of it.

 _ **Well, at least it can't get weirder, right?**_ Ron typed in, hoping it was all over now. Then suddenly a comment from one of his least favorite person popped up. Octavian.

 _ **I just killed another stuff panda in the underworld. Muhahaha.**_

 _ **No, panda, whyyyyy?**_ Percy replied. Ron facepalmed.

– _ **_– I shouldn't have asked.**_ Then he shut down his computer. He had enough of it.

The next day. Ron was on the Internet again looking for something interesting. Then he found something. _Cool, gingers have no souls? That I must tell everyone._ And so he logged in on Facebook and immediately posted his newest discovery.

 _ **I just read something about gingers having no souls. That would technically mean that we Weasleys aren't affected by a dementor's kiss.**_

 **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and 108 others like this comment.**

The first comment that popped in was from his twin, Rebecca.

 _ **I don't know what shocked me more. The fact that us Weasleys could be immune against dementors or that Ron read something voluntarily.**_

 _ **Ginny Weasley, Annabeth Chase and 93 others like this comment.**_

Ron frowned at this. His family really had an knack for taking the mickey out of each other. He loved his twin, but this was a low blow.

 _ **Hey, I do read, twinsy. I've read a lot in these past few weeks. Hermione can confirm this, right?**_ He commented back. Then a comment from his girlfriend popped in.

 _ **Yes he did. Even if most of the stuff that he read was comics.**_

 _ **George Weasley, Harry Potter and 23 others like this comment.**_

Ron gasped. She just had said that comics were bad. How could she! Comics are the life elixir of the literature.

 ** _Hey, comics are awesome. Nobody trashtalks about comics._ ** He furiously typed in. Nobody was talking about comics bad, nobody, not even his own girlfriend.

 _ **Absolutely right dude. Comics are the best literature works in this world.**_ Percy commented. Ron grinned at that. At least he had one supporter in this.

 _ **Why am I not surprised that Percy supports Ron choices in literature.**_ Thalia, Percy's cousin remarked.

 _ **Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger and 79 others like this comment.**_

 _ **Hey.**_ Percy replied offended. Ron was absolutely offended by this. They were making fun of his precious comics. This was definitely a conspiracy!

 _ **Percy, this is a conspiracy. All our supposed friends have turned against us, because they hate comics.**_ He warned Percy. In these dark times. They needed to stay together.

 _ **You're right. We must defend the art of comics against these art philistines. It is our duty as the last of the comic fans to save this beautiful art of writing and drawing.**_ Percy replied. Ron wiped a fake tear from his eyes. _Beautifully said, mate, beautifully said._

 _ **We should now found a club. I already have a name for it. "The guardians of the comics. The Weasley King and the Savior of Olympus"**_ Ron typed in.

 _ **Sounds great bro. This shall be a start of a new era.**_ Percy replied. Ron beamed at the screen. Now he had a partner in crime. Haters be aware of the new power of the C _omic Guardians._

 _ **Definitely bro. Virtual high five. *raises his hand***_ he typed in.

 _ ***obliges* Up, up and away!**_ Percy replied. Ron smiled. Now it was time to search for Percy. There was still a lot of things to do. They would defend the comics till their last breath and they would succeed in it, he was sure of that. Ron shut down the computer. He didn't saw the last two comments from their lovely girlfriends anymore.

 _ **Hermione, how in all the name of all the Olympians did we got together with those two idiots. (Annabeth)**_

 _ **I don't wanna know, Annie. I don't wanna know. (Hermione)**_

 **This is the second chapter of my story. Hoped you liked it. Please review it and tell me if it's good or bad.**


	3. Comic madness

**Rebecca's POV**

Becca was just chatting Thalia on Facebook, when her twin brother text her something.

 _ **Hey sis, check out my new status update.**_

You may wonder why she wasn't with her twin brother at home. Well, while Ron was still living at home, helping out George and searching for a job (most likely gonna be auror), she still was at Hogwarts finishing her last grade. She looked at his status update and immediately facepalmed.

 _ **The comics guardians have now been officially founded.**_

 _ **Ron Weasley and Percy Jackson like this comment.**_

 _Really Ron, founding a "protect the comics club" and liking your own post._ Sometimes she wondered whether her real brother wasn't switched at birth with this idiot.

She looked at the comments. The first one was from Hermione. **_Seriously Ron. You liked your own post –_–_**

 _Exactly my thoughts, sis._

 _ **Hey, this isn't about the post. This is about the comics.**_ Ron defended himself.

 _Really brother, really._

 _ **Right, we must protect the honor of the comics.**_ Percy commented under Ron's comment. Becca rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how dense those two could be. Then she saw a comment from her sister Ginny.

 _ **And by doing that you lose your own honor. Great exchange guys.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase and 154 others like this comment.**_

Becca broke out laughing as she read the comment. She was clutching her stomach, laughing uncontrollably while trying to stop. _Oh sis, that was great._

 _ **Did you hear something Percy?**_ Ron commented.

 _ **No…wait a minute yes, it is the sound of JEALOUSY!**_ Percy wrote.

Becca was rolling her eyes. Nobody, absolutely nobody was jealous of those two idiots.

 _ **Why would I be jealous of you guys?**_ Ginny asked. _Don't ask, Ginny, don't ask._

 _ **Because we have comics, sis, and you don't.**_ Ron replied.

 _ **COMICS FOREVER!**_ Percy added.

Becca facepalmed. This was too much idiocy, even for them. Apparently Ginny thought the same thing, because she replied with a facepalm emoji: _**–_–**_

Becca decided to step in.

 _ **Ron and Percy, this is ridiculous, even for your standards.**_ She wrote.

 _ **Don't be jealous twinsy. Just accept the fact, that we are better than you.**_ Her twin then replied. She reread the comment twice. _Him better, then me as if._

 _ **NEVER!**_ She typed in.

… _**(Ron)**_

… _**(Percy)**_

Rebecca pumped up her fist in triumph. She made them speechless. _Ha Becca 1, Ron 0. Now they will hopefully finally stop._ But then a comment from Thalia popped up.

 _ **Knock it off guys. What is wrong with you. I mean they are just comics.**_ She commented.

Becca widened her eyes in shock. _Oh no Thalia, you didn't…_

 _ **Oh no Thalia, you didn't…**_ Annabeth commented, saying out Becca's thoughts out loud.

 _ **Why what did I do?**_ Thalia asked clueless. _Your biggest mistake._ She prepared herself for the grand outburst.

 _ **HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT THE BEAUTY OF THE COMICS. PREPARE TO DIE, YOU STUPID COMIC BASHER!**_ Ron exploded.

 _ **NOBODY INSULTS OUR COMICS, NOBODY! THEY ARE A LOT MORE WORTH THEN YOUR STUPID NOVELS, TEXT BOOKS OR POEMS!**_ Percy shouted. Both of them were now ranting about the value of the comics.

 _ **PERCY, THEY MUST FEEL OUR WRATH. IT'S TIME TO TEACH OUR FRIENDS A LESSON!**_ Ron cried.

 _ **ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, BRO. CODE 42, NOW!**_ Percy said. Becca gulped. That didn't mean something good.

 _ **Commander Jackson, we will show them what it means to be insulted. Good luck, my friend.**_ Ron told Percy.

 _ **You too, my friend, you too.**_ Percy replied. And with that both of them logged off.

…Becca was speechless. Did the both of them just hacked out a plan to revenge the rest of us, just because we said that comics aren't the best literature work.

 _ **What in Hades, just happened?**_ Thalia commented.

 _ **You don't want to know it. –_–**_ Hermione replied. _Exactly my thoughts._ After that she shut down her computer. That was enough craziness for today.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was raging. How dare they fill her cabin with comics. She immediately posted it on Facebook.

 _ **WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL OLYMPIANS IS MY CABIN FILLED WITH THOUSANDS OF COMICS?!**_

 _ **Ron Weasley and Percy Jackson liked this comment.**_

She looked to see that Ron and Percy liked her status. That didn't surprise her, considering it was their prank. What shocked her more was the comments.

 _ **Yours too?**_ Piper commented.

 _ **Ours was flooded too.**_ Leo added.

 _ **As was mine.**_ Jason said.

 _ **And mine.**_ Nico said.

 _ **Guys, I think the whole camp was flooded.**_ Lou Ellen concluded.

 _ **The burrow and Hogwarts are flooded too.**_ Ginny then commented. Annabeth rubbed her eyes. How in Zeus name did the both of them manage to flood the whole camp and Hogwarts with comics.

 _ **RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY AND PERSEUS JACKSON. GET OUT INSTANTLY FROM YOUR HIDING PLACE, SO WE CAN DEAL WITH YOU TWO IDIOTS!**_ Hermione cried in rage (or typed in rage in this case). Annabeth totally agreed with her. This was going too far.

 _ **THAT WAS OUR REVENGE! COMICS FOREVER!**_ Ron shouted.

 _ **FEEL THE POWER OF THE COMICS!**_ Percy cried agreeing with Ron.

 _ **This must instantly stop guys or you could hurt someone!**_ Annabeth wrote. She couldn't believe that both of them would drove this whole thing that far.

 _ **Where did you got this amount of comics anyway?**_ Neville then asked. _This is a very good question._ Annabeth immediately facepalmed as she saw the replies of Ron and Percy.

 _ **We prayed to the comic god, you ignorant philistine.**_ Ron replied.

 _ **Yes, and this is just the beginning until you finally accept that comics are AWESOME!**_ Percy added.

She couldn't believe what she was reading. They believed in a comic god. Was it possible that both of them were possessed. Then after a few seconds of thinking she concluded that the both are them just went crazy.

 _ **You guys are crazy!**_ Ginny commented, confirming Annabeth's thoughts.

 _ **I can't believe I'm related to you Ron. –_–**_ Becca wrote. Annabeth felt with her.

 _ **Do you see that Ron. They still refuse to accept the truth. It's time to take harder measures.**_ Her boyfriend the wrote.

 _ **Right you are, bro. Code 76!**_ Ron commented. Then they both logged off. _Code 76! How many of those stupid codes do they have?_ Annabeth was speechless.

… _**(Ginny)**_

… _**(Annabeth)**_

… _**(Jason)**_

 _ **I really need to rethink some choices that I made in the past few months. –_–**_ Hermione commented. _I need to do it too._ And with that she logged out of Facebook.

That was it! Percy and Ron were dead! How dare they do this to her! She immediately posted it.

 _ **SOMEBODY HAVE WRITTEN COMICS ARE AWESOME IN MY BOOKS, ON MY CABIN WALLS, EVERYWHERE! THAT'S IT! PERSEUS JACKSON, IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS NONSENSE IMMEDIATELY, THEN YOU CAN SEARCH FOR NEW GIRLFRIEND!**_

 _ **Hermione Granger, Thalia Grace and 137 others like this comment.**_

 _ **SAME GOES TO YOU RON!**_ Hermione added. Annabeth finally thought that they will end this, but then a comment from her boyfriend showed up:

 _ **THEN YOU ADMIT, THAT COMICS ARE AWESOME!**_

 _ **YEAH, THERE IS NOTHING BETTER THAN COMICS!**_ Ron included. Annabeth was letting out a desperate groan. _Okay guys, time for more serious measures._ Apparently Hermione could read thoughts, because she did exactly what Annabeth wanted to do.

 _ **Ronald Weasley, if you don't stop this lunacy instantly, then you will first lose me as your girlfriend and second you will make a large diet under my inspection as your best friend.**_ She cried.

 _ **Same goes to you Percy and your blue pancakes and cookies. We will count now until three, if you haven't apologized till then, then you know the consequences.**_ Annabeth added.

… came from Ron. That was good. They were now speechless. It was time to finally end it.

 _ **One…**_ Hermione counted.

… **_(Percy)_**

 _ **two…**_ Annabeth continued.

… _**(Ron)**_

… **_(Percy)_**

 _ **thr…**_ Hermione wrote, not typing the full word in. Then chaos broke out.

 _ **NOOO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US. WE ARE SORRY. JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A DIET.**_ Ron shouted desperately.

 _ **I'M SORRY ANNABETH. I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING, JUST DON'T LEAVE ME AND TAKE AWAY MY BLUE COOKIES AND PANCAKES.**_ Percy wrote in the same way.

 _ **WE DON'T WANT TO GROW OLD ALONE!**_ Ron cried. They were now at the edge of a mental breakdown.

 _ **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!**_ Percy shouted.

 _ **WAHHH! (Ron)**_

 _ **WAHHH! (Percy)**_

Annabeth facepalmed. Her boyfriend and Ron were behaving like little children. At least they apologized and she finally had her Percy back, well almost.

– _ **_– (Hermione)**_

– _ **_– (Annabeth)**_

… _ **well at least it's over.**_ Harry commented. He was wrong.

 _ **WAHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE ALONE! (Ron)**_

 _ **WAHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE ALONE TOO, BRO! (Percy)**_

 _ **WAHHH! (Ron)**_

 _ **WAHHH! (Percy)**_

– _ **_– I shouldn't have asked.**_ Harry wrote. Then Annabeth shut her computer down. She had succeeded in her task to stop Ron and Percy in their madness. She just hoped they would somehow calm down, because she could hear Percy's wailing to her cabin.

 **Yes, I finally finished the third chapter. Puh, I hope you like it. Other chapters will follow soon. Check out my other stories and please review this story. Have a good day.**


	4. Shipping week 1

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny was just checking out her Facebook messages, when she suddenly saw a notification. It was from Nico. She clicked on it and then squealed when she saw it.

 **Nico di Angelo is now in a relationship with Will Solace**

 _ **Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and 246 others like this.**_

 _Ohh, my OTP finally became a pair!_ She waited so long for those two idiots to notice each other and now it happened! She looked at th comments.

 _ **Finally!**_ Percy wrote.

 _ **Wonders do happen!**_ Jason commented.

 _ **Sooo cute!**_ came from Calypso.

 _ **I'm so happy for you guys!**_ Piper said.

Ginny smiled at this. She was glad that Nico had finally found someone. When she had met him he looked so sad and dark. Soon after they met each other they became friends even if Nico tried to avoid her. Now he had finally found someone. Ginny was still dancing through her happy thoughts when suddenly a comment from her youngest brother popped in.

 _ **Took you long enough!**_ Ginny rolled her eyes. As if he didn't take seven years to finally have the guts to go out with Hermione. And it was even Hermione who kissed first!

 _ **You of all people just had to say it.**_ Ginny wrote.

 _ **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and 45 others like this.**_

She was satisfied with her answer. There was nothing better to annoy Ron a little bit.

 _ **Hey, at least I got my lady!**_ Ron replied.

 _ **Oh no, now this is going to start again.**_ Her boyfriend commented.

Ginny was not going down a fight, so she challenged him: _**Which took you seven years!**_

 _ **Guys, why do you always have to argue on Facebook, don't you have better things to do?**_ Nico asked. Apparently he had enough of all of it.

 _ **Nah, it's too funny to argue with my lil sis.**_ Ron wrote. _Wow, Ron and I agree on something. Wonders do exist._

 _ **For once I agree with you, Ron.**_ Ginny wrote back. She grinned. There was definitely nothing better than a classical sibling fight (besides a make out session with Harry). Then a comment from Silena popped in.

 _ **SOLANGELO!**_ Ginny looked at the comment. She was still getting used to the fact, that they had Wi-Fi in the underworld.

 _ **Hi, sis…**_ Piper wrote.

 _ **Wait, if Silena is here, that means…**_ Jason commented. Ginny widened her eyes. Uh oh.

 _ **Surprise, motherfuckers!**_ cried Voldemort.

 _ **The dark lords are back, bitches! Time to hand me all your cookies!**_ Kronos wrote. Ginny just stared at the screen.

 _ **Never!**_ Percy shouted.

 _ **No, not my cookies, everything but them! Take Hermione instead…**_ Ron commented. Ginny facepalmed. Would her brother ever turn mature?

 _ **Charming as ever, Ronald…**_ Hermione wrote. Yes, that was her brother. _I really don't see what Hermione sees in him._

 _ **And there we go…**_ Jason wrote. Ginny wanted to comment something, when suddenly her stomach grumbled. She logged off and went to the fridge.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Percy just stared at the post in front of him. Silena used the Solangelo announcement to post a list of all ships in both camps and Hogwarts, starting with him!

 _ **To celebrate the begin of Solangelo, I want to show you all romantic ships, that are present in Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and Hogwarts.**_

 _ **First Camp Half-Blood: Today: Percy:**_

 _ **Percabeth**_

 _ **Perachel**_

 _ **Perlia**_

 _ **Perlypso**_

 _ **Perciper**_

 _ **Percazel**_

 _ **Pinny**_

 _ **Permione**_

 _ **Pertemis**_

 _ **Pera**_

 _ **Permeter**_

 _ **Percodite**_

 _ **Perthena**_

 _ **Pernico**_

 _ **Jercy**_

 _ **Valdercy**_

 _ **Percon**_

 _ **Parry**_

 _ **Percomics**_

 _ **Besides Percabeth. DISLIKE! DISLIKE!**_ His girlfriend commented.

 _ **Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and 154 others like this.**_

Percy was still staring at the list. Who in Hades' name shipped him with so many people?

 _ **WTF?!**_ He wrote.

 _ **Me and Percy? Ahhh! Mental image!**_ Ron commented. Percy agreed. He was now having this mental image of him and Ron lying on a bed half naked. To sum up: Percy was traumatized.

 _ **Seriously, who made those ships? I am paired with Kelp Head? No way!**_ Thalia was the next who commented.

 _ **Fangirls, Thals, a lot of fangirls. ㈳5**_ Silena explained.

 _ **The Aphrodite cabin?**_ Thalia wrote back.

 _ **Well…yes.**_ Silena admitted. _The Aphrodite cabin! I knew these no good barbie girls would have done this!_ Angrily he typed something in.

 _ **This is too much. I mean I know I am everyone's type, but this?! I'm apparently shipped with all my bros, the girls I am friends with and even maiden GODS! Even ATHENA! OH MY GOD! SOMEONE SHIP ME WITH MY GIRLFRIENDS MOM!**_

 _ **This is just wrong.**_ Annabeth's comment popped in.

Percy was still staring at the list. As he looked at the last one he freaked out.

 _ **AND WHAT THE HELL IS PERCOMICS?!**_ He cried. He had no idea who he was paired with here. Maybe he didn't wanted to know.

 _ **Oh… you know how you and Ron were obsessed over comics the past few days?**_ Silena asked.

Percy raised his eyebrows. **_Yeah…?_** He carefully answered.

 _ **Yeah, hehe…you and Ron are shipped with comics.**_ Silena explained. Percy's jaw dropped as he read this. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

㈸2 _**(Percy)**_

㈸2 _**(Ron)**_

㈳8 _**(Ginny)**_

 _ **I SHIP IT!**_ Harry wrote.

 _ **ME TOO!**_ Jason said.

 _ **PERCOMICS AND RONOMICS FOREVER!**_ Leo commented. Percy was still staring on the screen. They paired him and Ron with comics?! This world was just crazy.

 _ **Bloody hell?! They shipped us with an object?!**_ Ron wrote. _Exactly my thoughts, dude._

 _ **Ohh, you guys are so cute together.**_ Thalia wrote.

 _ **This is the payback for your comic madness!**_ His girlfriend commented.

 _ **Percomics and Ronomics shall live!**_ Hermione cried.

 _ **Guys…**_ Percy tried to calm them down. He didn't liked where this was going.

 _ **We should found a Percomics and Ronomics club!**_ Jason suggested.

 _ **I want to be club leader!**_ Piper piped in.

 _ **No, I want to be it!**_ Ginny shouted.

 _ **PERCOMICS AND RONOMICS FOREVER!**_ Leo commented. AGAIN!

… _**(Percy)**_

 _ **I don't even know how to response to this…**_ Ron wrote. Percy shut his computer down. This was too much craziness for him today.

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

After the last day Ron wasn't so sure if wanted to go on Facebook today, but he decided to give it a try. He looked to see that Silena has posted something again.

 _ **Today: Annabeth:**_

 _ **Percabeth**_

 _ **Jasabeth**_

 _ **Pipabeth**_

 _ **Hermionabeth**_

 _ **Ronabeth**_

 _ **Harrabeth**_

Ron groaned. _Oh no, not these ships again._

 _ **Oh here we go again…**_ was the first comment from Percy. Seconds later a comment from Annabeth showed up.

 _ **I don't wanna be paired with other people than Percy, why don't people understand?** And I don't wanna be with someone else than Hermione._

 _ **Sweety, some people just have a wide imagination. I especially think Ronabeth is cute!**_ Silena commented. Ron's jaw dropped at that comment. Him and Annabeth? No way! It wasn't that he didn't like her, but she wasn't his type and he had Hermione!

㈸2 **_(Ron)_**

㈸2 **_(Annabeth)_**

 _ **STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, ANNIE!**_ Hermione shouted.

 _ **AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LADY, WEASLEY!**_ Percy commented angrily.

 _ **Guys, you know this isn't real, right?**_ A comment from Grover popped in.

… _**(Hermione)**_

… _**(Percy)**_

 _ **Oh, why do I even ask?**_ Grover complained. Ron was still staring at the screen. What was wrong with those fangirls? First Percon, then Ronomics, now Ronabeth! And people thought he had issues.

 _ **Why am I paired with, Ron? No offense, Ron…**_ Annabeth wrote.

 _ **None taken.**_ Ron replied. He could definitely understand Anaabeth's anger. At the comment of Silena he facepalmed.

 _ **Because you both are similar and different at the same time. You are both strategic and fear spiders. And you Ron like smart girls, while you Annabeth like goofy guys. And you would make such a cute demigod-wizard pair! Sqeeaal!**_

… _**(Annabeth)**_ Ron just shook his head.

… _ **These fangirls, mental one's they are…**_ He replied, then logged off. That was enough madness for one day.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Silena has posted one of her shipping list again! This was getting annoying now. I looked at the list. Today's victim was Nico. Harry grinned. _Oh this was going to be interesting._

 _ **Today: Nico di Angelo:**_

 _ **Solangelo**_

 _ **Thalico**_

 _ **Pernico**_

 _ **Jasico**_

 _ **Valdeangelo**_

 _ **Pipico**_

 _ **Nicabeth**_

 _ **Nicachel**_

 _ **Nicalypso**_

 _ **Nicinny**_

 _ **Nicarry**_

 _ **Nicon**_

… _**(Nico)**_

Harry fell out of his seat while reading those ridiculous pairings. _Seriously, who made those up?_ He stopped laughing to see some new comments under Nico's ones.

 _ **Ohh, Nico the player here, never thought you would be such the ladies and men's man.**_ Leo wrote.

 _ **SOLANGELO FOREVER!**_ Will cried. Of course he would ship his own ship.

 _ **Well, this awkward as always, but I get Pernico as Nico had a crush on me, but Jasico? Never!**_ Percy commented. Seconds later a comment from Jason popped up.

 _ **WHAT! Jasico is a thousand times better than Pernico. Pernico is just LAME!**_ Harry just rolled his eyes at their antics. For two heroes, they both were still so immature.

 _ ***gasp*, you take that back!**_ Percy replied.

 _ **Never! Jasico rules! (Jason)**_

 _ **No Pernico rocks! (Percy)**_

 _ **Jasico! (Jason)**_

 _ **Pernico! (Percy)**_

 _ **JASICO! (Jason)**_

 _ **PERNICO! (Percy)**_

 _ **JASICO! (Jason)**_

 _ **PERNICO! (Percy)**_

Harry facepalmed. Were they both really arguing over Nico when they both were straight and had girlfriends?

 _ **GUYS, YOU HAVE GIRLFRIENDS FORGOTTEN?!**_ Nico wrote frustratingly.

… _**(Jason)**_

… _**(Percy)**_

Harry grinned at Nico's comment. Now things definitely were going to be interesting. As Harry expected a comment from Annabeth popped a few seconds later up.

 _ **Guys…we would like to have a chat with you…**_

 _ **Yeah, we want to explain to you how wonderful you guys are.**_ Piper wrote in agreement. Then they both logged off.

… _**(Jason)**_

… _**(Percy)**_

… _ **Percy I think we should go now…**_ Jason wrote. _Oh yes you should._ Harry was glad not to be in their skin now. He could only imagine what Annabeth and Piper would do to them. Shortly after Harry thought that a comment from Percy showed up.

… _ **yeah, I…AHH, MY GIRLFRIEND IS STANDING BY THE CABIN DOOR…OH NO, SHE IS COMING…SHE…UZABDUASHAFGWAH**_

… _ **Percy?…AHH…hey Piper, what's up? …uhh what do you want with the dough roll?…AHH DON'T HIT ME, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE…AKFBAVSBSGLJ**_ Jason wrote before he fell into unconsciousness. Harry looked at the screen in shock. What just happened? Then a comment from Percy popped up. Harry looked at it in confusion, but laughed as he saw who actually wrote it.

 _ **Hey guys, here Annabeth here. We just hit our stupid boyfriends unconsciously.**_

 _ **They both are now going to see a big surprise when they wake up again. You can continue with your chat.**_ Piper wrote in Jason's account.

 _ **And remember guys.**_ Annabeth warned. **_(in Percy's account)_**

 _ **DON'T MESS WITH US OR YOU DIE!**_ Piper shouted. **_(in Jason's account)_** After that two short notifications showed up.

 _ **Percy Jackson has logged off.**_

 _ **Jason Grace has logged off.**_

Harry winced as he reread the chat. Harry felt bad for them, but they both deserved it. How could they be so stupid and argue over a boy in the presence of their girlfriends?

… _**(Nico)**_

… _ **Well, time to take Percy's and Jason's things. I get their video games!**_ Leo then wrote. The comment made Harry laugh. _Ohh, I'm so gonna go steal all their clothing. That will be fun._

 _ **I take their laptops!**_ Thalia cried.

 _ **I TAKE THEIR COMICS AND COOKIES! MUHAHA, THEY ARE FINALLY MINE!**_ his best Ron typed in. Harry rolled his eyes. This was so typical Ron. The next comment made Harry's jaw drop.

 _ **NO THESE ARE MINE!**_ Kronos wrote.

 _ **SHOVE OFF AND GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG! THEY ARE MY PRECIOUS, MINE!**_ Ron argued. Harry rubbed his eyes. Not only did the dark titan king wanted to steal from Percy's and Jason's cabin. No, Ron argued back. Harry pinched himself. He yelped. Nope, not a dream.

 _ **NO MINE!**_ Kronos argued back.

 _ **NO MINE! (Ron)**_

 _ **NO MINE!**_ **_(Kronos)_**

Harry facepalmed. He sometimes really wished, his friends would be just normal people. He commented shortly with a facepalm emoticon: ㈴9, then he logged out of Facebook and searched for his girlfriend. He needed some entertaining now after this madness.

 **Hey, guys, finally finished this chapter. Short info: I will make a small break from all my stories, because I have to write a big exam next week and I need the time to study. I hope you can forgive me. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It took me longer than expected. So, sorry for not posting so long. Have a nice day.**


	5. Camp Jupiter and randomness

**Nico's POV**

Nico was surfing on the Internet, when suddenly he got a notification on Facebook. He opened it and saw a post from Camp Jupiter.

 **Camp Jupiter is now on Facebook**

 _ **Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and 423 others like this.**_

Nico smiled. That meant that his sister was also on Facebook.

 _ **Welcome on Facebook, guys.**_ Percy commented.

 _ **Now the fun can begin. ㈳3**_ Leo wrote. Nico rolled his eyes. That couldn't mean anything good.

 _ **Don't even think about it, Valdez.**_ Reyna wrote. Nico grinned. That was his best friend! _Go Reyna_. He cheered mentally.

 _ **But…**_ Leo protested.

 _ ***glares***_ Reyna wrote. Nico grinned.

 _ ***back into a corner***_ Leo replied. Nico grinned at the posts. Reyna was totally badass. Then he saw the next post and frowned.

 _ ***#+!?/%**_ Hazel wrote.

 _ **What's with Hazel?**_ Nico wrote worried for her sanity.

 _ **Well, apparently somebody have manipulated her keyboard.**_ Frank wrote down. Nico groaned. This could only be the work of the stolls.

 _ **#!? &%$§! **_Hazel wrote. Then suddenly a post from Ron popped in.

 _ **I think, I know who that was. I just overheard a conversation between George and the Stolls how successful their keyboard prank was.** Thank you Ron._ Nico thought as read it.

 _ **You're right, I overheard them too.**_ Hermione posted.

 **Ron, you little rat.** George wrote.

 _ **#!#? &%$§?&%$§! **_Hazel wrote. Nico smirked. This is going to be awesome.

 _ **Woah, Hazel, calm down it was just a little prank.**_ Travis tried to calm her down. Without success.

 _ **#!#? &%$§?&%$§#!#?&%$§?&%$§! **_Hazel cried.

 _ **Guys, I think we should run.**_ Connor wrote. _Oh, you are not going anywhere. You don't get away with letting my innocent sister say such words._

 _ **I think you're right, mate, we…ahhh, she's coming, she…afasjglsfjnglj**_ George wrote. _Go sis!_ Nico cheered mentally.

 _ **George, George?…ajafiljwojaogh**_ Travis wrote.

… _ **guys?…ahhhh…sdkagajsgklösj**_ Connor posted, then a post from Connor popped up again.

 _ **Hey, guys here is Hazel. I just took care of those three idiots. Just to let you know. I may seem fragile and small, but don't mess with me. Hazel over.**_ Nico grinned. His sister was totally awesome.

 _ **Who knew that Hazel could be that violent.**_ Leo wrote.

 _ **That's my sister.**_ Nico wrote praising her.

 _ **Well, I have a awesome girlfriend. ㈳6**_ Frank commented. Them Nico shut off his laptop. He needed a break.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was looking through Facebook when she suddenly saw a post from her boyfriend. She immediately laughed at it.

 **Percy Jackson has changed his profile picture.**

 _ **Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez and 143 others like this.**_

He wore an Aquaman costume pumping up both hands in the air and looking into the sky. Annabeth shook her head in amusement.

 _ **Nice Aquaman costume, Perce. ㈳3**_ Harry wrote.

 _ **Style, man, style.**_ Leo commented.

 _ **I want this costume too.**_ Ron posted.

 _ **What am I going to do with you Percy?**_ Annabeth posted shaking her head. Her boyfriend was just so silly, but she loved him for that.

 _ **You're just jealous of me.**_ Percy replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 _ **You wish.**_ She wrote. Then she widened her eyes in shock at the next comment.

 _ **Ohhh a huge fish. A new snack for me to eat.**_ Chiron wrote. Annabeth stared at the comment flabbergasted.

㈸2 **(** **Annabeth** **)**

㈸2 **(** **Percy** **)**

㈸2 **(** **Jason** **)**

 _ **Chiron, you do know that this is Percy disguised as Aquaman do you?**_ Hermione commented.

… **_is it?…damn…I mean, cool costume, Percy. I approve. Well, keep going with your discussion. We see each other at dinner then._** Chiron wrote. Then he logged out. Annabeth face-palmed. She definitely wouldn't see Chiron in the same way again.

… **(Percy)**

 _ **I didn't knew Chiron was on Facebook.**_ Leo commented.

 _ **And since when do horses eat fish?**_ Calypso wrote. _Good question Callie._ Annabeth thought.

… **(Percy)** _Poor Percy, he must be traumatized._ She thought.

 _ **That's a very good question, Callie.**_ Piper wrote. Annabeth nodded approvingly.

 _ **At least our headmaster (or former one) isn't that crazy.**_ Ron wrote.

 _ **Yeah, Dumbledore is the best!**_ Harry added. Then suddenly a post from Dumbledore popped up.

 _ **It's naked time, dudes! Be naked!**_ Annabeth face-palmed. What was wrong with everyone?

 _ **You were saying.**_ Jason said.

… **(Harry)** _Poor Harry._ She thought.

… _ **we should just keep our mouths shut.**_ Ron said, then Annabeth logged out and read a book.

* * *

 **Rebecca's POV**

Rebecca was staring at a comment of her twin in pure shock.

 **Ron Weasley updated his status:** 2+2=food

 _ **Leo Valdez likes this.**_

She face-palmed. She was related to that?

 _ **Seriously, Ronald. ㈴9**_ Hermione wrote. Rebecca pitied her to be his girlfriend.

 _ **Ron, food is not the solution to everything.**_ She wrote shaking her head.

 _ **But in this case, it is.**_ He replied. Rebecca groaned. What was wrong with this guy?

 _ **I don't even know what to say.**_ Her sister Ginny wrote. _Exactly my thoughts, sis._

 _ **Don't worry, Ron. You're not the only genius here.**_ Leo wrote. Rebecca face-palmed at that comment.

㈸2 **(Piper)**

㈸2 **(Annabeth)**

㈸2 **(Hermione)**

㈸2 **(Ginny)**

 _ **I'm friends with a bunch of idiots.**_ Jason wrote. Rebecca nodded. She felt with him. Then she face-palmed again at the next comment.

 _ **Yeah, Jason is right. Everyone knows that 2+2=fish.**_ Percy commented. _This guys seriously need a therapist._

㈸2 **(Hermione)**

㈸2 **(Ginny)**

㈸2 **(Jason)**

㈴9 _**Seaweed brain. I think I know again, why you got this name.**_ Annabeth wrote. Rebecca laughed at that.

 _ **Hey, you guys are just jealous, because we found an awesome solution to your boring mathematical solution.**_ Ron wrote. Rebecca rolled her eyes at that.

㈴9 _**Ron, I think jealousy is the last thing everybody has now.**_ Hermione wrote.

 _ **Ginny Weasley, Thalia Grace and 46 others like this statement.**_

Rebecca grinned at this. _You go girl!_

 _ **Oh, yeah, just look. Food and fish are words with just four letters. 4=2+2→Solution and Illuminati confirmed.**_ Leo wrote. Rebecca stared at the comment. That does make sense.

 _ **And if you turn around one of the two twos and then put them together like a sandwich, you can see the have a form of a fish.**_ Percy commented. Now Rebecca's jaw dropped.

㈸2 **(Hermione)**

㈸2 **(Ginny)**

㈸2 **(Jason)**

㈸2 **(Annabeth)**

 _ **I must say this is impressive.**_ Hermione wrote. _Me too._

 _ **See, and you doubted on us.**_ Her twin wrote. Rebecca just stared at the screen.

 _ **Wait, let me do a check. –_–**_ Harry wrote. Rebecca wondered what he wanted to achieve with that but than saw the next comments and burst out laughing.

 _ **Whale!**_ Percy wrote.

 _ **Whale! So huge!**_ Leo commented.

 _ **He is so beautiful!**_ Her twin Ron posted.

 _ **Yep, they are normal again.**_ Harry wrote.

 _ **Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase and 357 others like this.**_

Rebecca wiped some tears away then logged off. This was too much weirdness for one day.

 **So, I finally finished chapter 5 (or almost). You may wonder why it is back to my old style again. Reason: I was too lazy to change it. I think that way it is funnier, but I may have to change it back, so I don't break any fanfiction rules. So yeah, I will edit this chapter in the next two days. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and enjoy the fun.**


	6. Contest week

**Ron Weasley updated his status:** Just won a wasabi-chili mix eating contest against Percy. Tongue is now destroyed.

 _Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson and 3 others like this._

 **Hermione Granger:** I think I'm lost for words at once.

 **Annabeth Chase:** I feel with you Hermione.

 **Percy Jackson:** heyth, ith wath vethy awthom.

 **Thalia Grace:** What?

 **Annabeth Chase:** Percy just because your tongue is burned doesn't mean you can't write like a normal person. ㈴9

 **Thalia Grace:** Who ever said Percy was a normal person? ㈳8

 _Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace and 203 others like this._

 **Rebecca Weasley:** Ron, you are embarrassing the whole family. I really wonder whether I could put your brain into a peanut shell ㈴9.

 _Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and 143 others like this._

 **Ron Weasley:** Oh come on, Becca. At least I won. You know you love me. ㈳5

 **Rebecca Weasley:** I have no idea who you are Sir.

 **Ron Weasley:** Now that's ridiculous, Becca.

 **Ron Weasley:** Oh come on, don't ignore me, sis.

 **Ron Weasley:** Becca, I'm your twin!

 **Ron Weasley:** Becca, I read your diary and showed it to all your friends.

 **Rebecca Weasley:** YOU WHAT!

 **Ron Weasley:** You should have seen your reaction. :D I didn't do it by the way, I was just seeking for your attention.

 **Rebecca Weasley:** Good, otherwise I would have killed you. How do you know my reaction?

 **Ron Weasley:** I'm sitting beside you sis. Forgotten?

 **Rebecca Weasley:** Oh right…

 **Hermione Granger:** Wait a minute, you guys are sitting next to each other and texting each other?

 **Ron Weasley:** Yes…

 **Rebecca Weasley:** Yes…

 **Ginny Weasley:** ㈴9

* * *

 **Leo Valdez updated his status:** Guys, it's time for the annual contest week. Today's contest: The intelligence contest. Who is smarter? Annabeth or Hermione.

 **Percy Jackson:** Definitely Annie.

 **Ron Weasley:** Mione for the win!

 **Harry Potter:** Hermione.

 **Thalia Grace:** Annie.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I think both of them are equally smart.

 **Hermione Granger:** Aww, thanks guys. But that isn't necessary.

 **Annabeth Chase:** True Hermione. Everybody knows I am the smartest.

 **Hermione Granger:** EXCUSE ME!

 **Percy Jackson:** Oh-oh

 **Ron Weasley:** Go hide everyone!

 **Hermione Granger:** HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. EVERYBODY KNOWS I AM THE SMARTEST!

 **Annabeth Chase:** Please, you couldn't even be the smartest if you were the only person on Earth.

 **Hermione Granger:** OH YEAH, YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL YOUR OWN NAME, OWL HEAD!

 **Annabeth:** YOU KNOW I HAVE ADHD, BUSH FACE!

 **Hermione Granger:** AND YOU ARE JUST A STUPID BLONDE!

 **Annabeth Chase:** HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW!

 **Hermione Granger:** OH YEAH, I WANT TO SEE YOU DOING THIS!

 **Annabeth Chase:** BUCK TEETH!

 **Hermione Granger:** ARACHNOPHOBIABITCH!

 **Annabeth Chase:**!§$# &%$#!§$%&!

 **Hermione Granger:**!§$% &$§%$&§!

 **Harry Potter:** …

 **Ron Weasley:** …is it safe to come out now?

 **Annabeth Chase:**!§$# &%$#!§$%&!

 **Hermione Granger:** !§$% &$§%$&§!

 **Percy Jackson:** Dude, what did we do to deserve this.

 **Ron Weasley:** I don't know…I want my mommy.

* * *

 **Leo Valdez updated his status:** This time: Cutest PJO couple?

 **Percy Jackson:** Brason!

 _Frank Zhang, George Weasley and 465 others like this._

 **Ron Weasley:** Brason!

 _F_ _rank Zhang, George Weasley and 465 others like this._

 **Harry Potter:** Brason!

 _Frank Zhang, George Weasley and 465 others like this._

 **Thalia Grace:** Definitely Brason!

 _Frank Zhang, George Weasley and 465 others like this._

 **Ginny Weasley:** Sorry Jason, but also Brason.

 _Frank Zhang, George Weasley and 465 others like this._

 **Leo Valdez:** BRAAAAAAAAAAAASOOOOOOOOOON!

 _Frank Zhang, George Weasley and 465 others like this._

 **Jason Grace:** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!

 **Piper McLean:** Brason!

 _Frank Zhang, George Weasley and 465 others like this._

 **Jason Grace:** o.O Piper?!

 **Piper McLean:** Sorry honey, but it's hilarious XD

 **Brick:** I LOVE YOU JASON!

 _Frank Zhang, George Weasley and 465 others like this._

 **Hermione Granger:** o.O

 **Annabeth Chase:** o.O

 **Jason Grace:** WHAT THE F***! TH HELL I'M OUT OF HERE!

 **Jason Grace has logged out.**

 **Ron Weasley:** XD Leo that was genius.

 **Brick:** Thank you, my friend. Now if you excuse me. I'm going to find the love of my love now.

 **Brick has logged out.**

 **Hermione Granger:** …

 **Annabeth Chase:** Hermione, how about truce and agreeing on that everybody besides us are idiots?

 **Hermione Granger:** Deal.

* * *

 **Leo Valdez updated his status:** This time: Who is the most awesome? Percy, Nico or me?

 **Hermione Granger:** Nico.

 **Leo Valdez:** Me!

 **Annabeth Chase:** Percy, definitely.

 **Leo Valdez:** Me!

 **Ginny Weasley:** Nico.

 **Leo Valdez:** Me!

 **Thalia Grace:** Percy.

 **Leo Valdez:** Me!

 **Ron Weasley:** Percy.

 **Leo Valdez:** Oh come on guys! Vote for Me!

 **Harry Potter:** Nico.

 **Leo Valdez:** Guys, I'm also here!

 **Jason Grace:** Nico.

 **Leo Valdez:** ME! ME! ME!

 **Piper McLean:** Percy.

 **Leo Valdez:** Guys…

 **George Weasley:** Percy.

 **Leo Valdez:** *points at himself*

 **Rebecca Weasley:** Not Leo.

 _Piper McLean, Frank Zhang and 342 others like this._

 **Leo Valdez:** I hate you all. ㈴9

 **Rebecca Weasley:** XD

 **Yeah, finally chapter six finished. So sorry that, I haven't updated for so long. I hope you like the chapter. I will of course edit it again later (I was too lazy doing it now :p). Next chapter will follow soon. Enjoy the day guys!**


End file.
